An APEX Team's Life
by Little Tsu
Summary: While the human Pathfinder and her team are out exploring new worlds and working to make them hospitable for others and trying to stop the Kett, what goes on in the lives of others from the Nexus and more importantly with those of the APEX Teams? This is about one team in particular that works to help make the Pathfinder's job just a bit more easier.
1. Mission 1

_Little Tsu: For lack of a better title. I really didn't know what else ta put, but I might eventually._

 **An APEX Team's Life**

 _~"Shepard. What's your status."~_

"APEX Team is on location. We've got targets on sight at three hundred fifty meters. I have two squadmates set in position on the north end and two more on the west. Your orders, sir?"

 _~"Have your team move in slowly, but take out any Roekaar that are patrolling outside the base first."~_

"Copy that, Kandros. Shepard, out."

Ending comm connections with the Militia back on the Nexus for the time being, but keeping them online so they could hear their progress in case of any complications, Apolla Shepard shifted her bright magenta gaze back within the scope as she carefully tracked the movement of the Roekaar. They had gotten word that a group of them had taken up residence within one of the Kett bases stationed on Eos that Pathfinder Ryder and her team had cleared out months ago. That's where the APEX Teams came in.

...Or rather, _**her**_ APEX Team in particular...

Taking in a slow, steady breath, she rested her finger along the trigger of her weapon as she took aim at one of the patrolling Roekaar before finally applying pressure and firing; the Electrical Conduits Mod within her precious weapon releasing a stream of Electricity with the shot as she not only killed the first enemy with a headshot, but also electrocuted him in case the shot didn't do the killing blow right off. "Alright now...That's one down..." Shifting faintly at her location, hidden upon a high cluster of rocks, the young woman scanned the area further through her SR Scope mod. "Ok, so...I'm counting three,...four more Roekaar patrolling the area. Nihlik, do you read me?"

 _~"Loud and clear, big sister. Just waiting on your que to move in just like the rest of us are. Nuranna is set with her biotics on the west along with Conan as back up with his tech skills, but Batchy has been twitching a bit. I think he's getting a bit restless. His talon's been...playing with his Assault Rifle's trigger."~_

 _~"That's not true. I haven't been 'twitching' at all during this entire mission so far."~_

A musical chuckle followed after that as the team's Asari biotic spoke in response towards what the Turian said in his attempted retaliation. _~"Funny how you were so quick to argue with that point and yet, you did not refute the other part towards you playing with the trigger of your weapon."~_

 _~"Er...Well, I'm not...doing that either...exactly...Sh-Shut up, Nuranna!"~_

Rolling her eyes at her team's playful banter over the comms and the laughter from three of them as they lightly teased Batchy, Apolla sighed softly before finally speaking up. "Alright, prepare to move in once I've taken out the other patrollers. Nihlik, wanna help with that? This seems like as good of a time as any for you to get in some real practice with the sniper rifle."

 _~"A-Are you sure, sis? I mean, I haven't really had much experience yet and watching you seems to help with that...Though I guess me being over here and you over **there**...puts the whole point of 'watching' off, huh?"~_

"Just do your best, Nihlik. You were given that weapon for a reason. You wanted to follow in our footsteps and become an expert sniper. Just take deep, steady breaths and focus all your attention through the scope. Dull out all distractions around you...I'll keep close watch on your progress and if you miss on your first shot, don't stress it. I'll quickly take him out before they can respond to alert the others..."

 _~"A-Alright then...Thanks, sis..."~_

Smiling faintly at the stuttered, but still very grateful response from the young Turian, Apolla kept her gaze sharply within the scope. "Alright, Nihlik...Target the Roekaar that's furthest from the rest of the patrollers. I have him in my sights to keep track of his movements and to provide you with support..." As she got the affirmative response from the teen, she allowed her smile to slowly appear onto her features as she watched the target go down with a shot to the stomach, which she quickly backed up with another headshot a split instant after her brother's shot made contact; knowing that his shot wouldn't have been a precise killing blow. "Nice shot, Nihlik. You did great despite your inexperience still, but next time, try to focus more closely on the vital areas that would make an instant kill such as the heart and head. At least until we can get your Black Widow upgraded. It _**is**_ an older model after all."

 _~"Understood, sis...And thanks...For the compliment and encouragement, I mean."~_

"Anytime, little brother...Anytime..." Bringing her attention back onto the task at hand, the young woman made quick work of the last three patrollers before sending out the order to move in on the base. Shifting herself upon the rocks she had been stationed on, she allowed herself to quickly slide down the steep slope as she reached the ground below in a slight crouch before rapidly closely the distance in a sprint; her hands fluidly collapsing her prized Vanquisher V that she had renamed Reaper I when she developed it and reattaching it to her back. The lack of any other weapon showed that she was clearly a sniper rifle user only so to anyone that didn't know her, they probably would see it as strange for her to go rushing in with the rest of her team rather than keeping her distance to provide continued backup support.

Upon arriving just outside of the base as she met up with the rest of her squad, Apolla motioned for them to keep quiet as she listened to the voices inside. Sounded like someone wasn't happy in the slightest. There was yelling and what seemed like threats. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she motioned to Batchy and Nuranna to be ready before giving Conan the signal. With a faint nod in her direction, the human male released his assault turret through a broken window and watched it rise up from its compacted position before unleashing a barrage of fire that sent those inside in a panic.

Quickly opening the door, Batchy and Nuranna took point as they rushed in with the Turian releasing rapid fire upon his targets with his assault rifle while Nuranna used her Pull, Throw, and Overload biotic abilities for this specific task. Needless to say, the enemy didn't know what hit them till it was too late. When there was only one left remaining, the apparent leader of this group, Conan deactivated his turret so that it wouldn't accidentally kill the main target. The others though, had their weapons and biotics trained on him so he'd understand they wouldn't hesitate to kill him too if he tried anything funny.

Stepping forward, Apolla closed the distance with the target and crossed her arms over her chest; her magenta eyes gazing up at the Angaran calmly. "Looks like your little operation here has been cut short. You mind telling me what you were doing here on Eos and _**why**_ you were spying on those in Prodromos?"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you aliens. You're all not to be trusted." Growling out deeply with his words, the leader than turned his head and tilted it down as he cursed under his breath in his native tongue before muttering to himself. "I knew this had been a bad idea; that this would've been a slaughter, but he sent us out here regardless...What was Akksul thinking?"

"No offense, but your leader likely figured that he'd be able to lure our human Pathfinder here. Ryder's currently busy helping your race with other matters though so they sent my team instead...Sorry to disappoint."

"What would you know about helping?! You aliens only know how to destroy and take! Look at what you did to my people!" Motioning to the lifeless bodies, the male Angaran growled again as he glared at the human woman before him, though he didn't make a move to strike at her. He was smart enough to know better with those weapons trained on him like they were.

"If you had been actually witnessing it all, you'd know that all this time, we've done nothing but try to help your people; help save and protect their own and restore their dying worlds, yet have asked for hardly nothing in return other than trust and coexistence between all our races...Do not lump all of us in with the Kett. We're nothing like them..." She then narrowed her eyes and motioned to the bodies around them, herself. "This? This was self defense towards protecting all those lives over in Prodromos that are only scientists with no actual military or weapons training behind them to protect themselves with when hostiles show up. You said it yourself a moment ago, right? You knew this was going to be a bad idea and yet, when you voiced your opinion on the matter to your leader, he just brushed off your concerns like they were nothing and sent you and your group to Eos in an attempt to lure in Ryder anyways. Even if it had worked, the results would've ended the same..."

Clenching his fists at this and gritting his teeth, he knew that this human had a point, as much as he didn't wish to acknowledge it. Akksul really had done exactly as she stated. He had to admit that as much as he had wished to believe it, Akksul's words were beginning to make a bit less sense and make him doubt his words; doubt that these aliens were really here in the Heleus Cluster to take over and enslave or kill them. Sure, there had been plenty of deaths, but hadn't they instigated it first back on Havarl towards the Pathfinder's team without any possible consequence on whether or not they were truly hostile and just like the Kett or not?

After a moment or so more of thought on everything that had been occurring lately, he finally calmed back down and stared at the tiny alien before him. She was so much smaller than his own race and looked so frail and yet, she held quite the amount of skill within her just as her team obviously did. "...What is your name?" The moment he asked this, he seemed slightly surprised when he saw the slight smile that formed onto her lips and her team slowly beginning to relax their weapons and biotics. Perhaps...Akksul had been wrong about these strange creatures from another galaxy...

"Apolla...Apolla Shepard of the Andromeda Initiative APEX Team. Well, one of them anyways, heh...I'm the Commander of this one, though I don't exactly like it when people address me as such; way too formal. This is my team; the Asari is Nuranna and the human next to her is her husband, Conan. The Turians over there are Batchy and the younger one is my little brother, Nihlik."

"Little brother?...But you are of two completely different races..."

Blinking slightly at this, Apolla cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Does one need to be of the same race to be related? Not everything is set in black and white. Nihlik was an orphan and I took him in as my little brother years back. We're the only two that came to Andromeda though. My big sister, Nova and her husband, Garrus Vakarian - a Turian - had stayed behind in order to protect the Milky Way since someone certainly had to do it." Shaking her head as she forced a joke on the matter despite the reason they stayed behind still hurt her inside, she had managed to cover it up easily enough. It was only then that she heard Kandros' voice over the comm link.

 _~"Shepard, you got everything clear there now? No trouble on your end, I hope."~_

"None, sir. We're finished here now and the main target is alive and I think I convinced him that we're not the real enemy here. Permission to bring him back to the Nexus for questioning so that we can both help each other out and show him that we're not here to control, but to live in peace with the Angara."

 _~"Permission granted. Given that Director Tann might not like this, but I could use a bit of entertainment. Getting under Tann's skin and seeing him get put in a corner oughta brighten up my day a bit. Return to station as soon as you're able."~_

"Understood sir. Oh and Kandros?...Can we _**not**_...light too much of a fire under the Director's ass? I'd rather not get a lecture from the guy even though I solely report to and take commands from you..."

A deep, sub-vocal chuckle was heard on the other end of the comm before Kandros spoke again. _~"Not likely Shepard. Kandros, out."~_

Grunting lightly in defeat over this, Apolla sighed softly and shook her head before motioning to the others. "Alright everyone. Back to the shuttle. We're heading back to the Nexus now." As she watched everyone, save for her brother, head outside and towards the direction of where they had landed their shuttle, she soon turned her attention back onto the Angaran before offering another smile. "Looks like you're coming with us. I got permission from my superior for you to come with. I know that this probably isn't something to wish for, but I want you to see that not all races are bad. Besides, I can't really imagine that Akksul would take your failure lightly. He'd probably either punish you or flat out kill you for 'letting us aliens get away'." Rolling her eyes playfully as she air quoted the last part, she allowed an equally playful smirk to fall onto her features. "So you in or not?"

"...Alright...I'm in. Show me this...proof...that you claim to have that proves you're not hostiles that are here to take over and destroy like the Kett are." He could only hope that he wasn't making a mistake with this decision, but with how this tiny alien was treating him currently, it had to be a better decision than to return home, only to be punished or even killed by Akksul for failing him, right? Shaking his head lightly at this, he made a move to follow the two aliens that had remained behind with him, but suddenly halted in his steps when the female did and sharply turned to face him with a narrow eyed expression. Was she already changing her mind? Was she about to kill him here after all? Panicking slightly at this, he soon found himself stopping in that and becoming instantly confused when bubbles of feathery soft laughter began to slip out from the female for a moment before she spoke in a rather sheepish manner.

"I uh...forgot to ask, but...what's your name?"

Ah, so that's what it had been about. She had a point though. She had told him her's and the rest of her team's names and yet, he never returned the favor... "My name is Nakjul Serak."

"Alright. It's nice to meet you, Nakjul. Glad we didn't have to force ourselves to kill you too. Would've been a waste to me at least." With another smile to him, Apolla turned back around and hurried off with her little brother to catch up with the rest of her team.

Cocking his head slightly to the side at her words, the dark teal skinned Angaran shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly jogged after them. After all, it wouldn't do to be left behind and he really was beginning to wish to see just what these aliens were about and whether or not they truly were allies and could be friends...Maybe it was due to the fact that he was still young himself, only twenty four in Angaran years, and had once dreamed of meeting aliens unlike his own kind and even becoming friends with some. Maybe...Akksul hadn't been able to taint his mind as much as the leader had intended after all...

 **End?**

 _Little Tsu: Possibly not the end, but that all depends on if anyone wants me ta continue it. This was based on what happens with some of the others that are not part of the Pathfinder team and what goes on with their ends. This APEX Team are all OCs of my creation and as for especially, Apolla and Nihlik, they had a bit more forethought ta their creation. The Commander Shepard that'll be mentioned at times in this story is based on my Shepard in the Trilogy, which she romanced Garrus. However, I also plan to make it that there was both a male and female Shepard, siblings that were only a year apart in age. One that was solely a Spectre and a soloist on missions and another that was both a Spectre and a Commander of their own crew. Anyways, as for Apolla, I couldn't help but think that in the Shepard family, they had a sibling, a younger one, but was never mentioned. Reason being, I can't really imagine Shepard being the type to be an only child. The way they treat some of their crew in an older sibling fashion or maternal fashion makes me think this way. With Nihlik, he's a bit more simple. His parents were killed during a Batarian raid on one of the colonies and Apolla had found him still hiding after the Batarians had left as she had also lived on that colony rather than at the Citadel despite her entire family being military oriented as it had been what she had preferred._

 _Anyways, this was my first Mass Effect fic, obviously, but wanted to try my hand at it. If this one goes well, hopefully, I'll have a chance ta improve on the subject._


	2. Moment 1

_Little Tsu: Ok, before we officially start readin' this next one, I'd like ta apologize. I disappeared for a long time towards practically all of my work and not posted anythin' at all. A lot of things happened over the last few years towards my family and then my health takin' a really bad turn. I'll try to get some of my work updated over time so please continue to be patient with me everyone._

 _ **Moment 1  
**_

Since the arrival of the human Pathfinder upon the Nexus all those several months ago and the succession in colonization on some of the chosen planets, - Eos and Vold to just name a few - the Nexus, itself, had come quite a ways towards its completion at last. In fact, one of the newer areas was a series of large training rooms all compiled onto one massive floor. This room had been accustomed to fit the styles of any form of training, whether it be weapons, hand to hand combat, tech, biotics, or even simply exercise thanks to all the equipment. The floor had been designed to specifically accommodate the needs of, not only soldiers and others with military training to stay in top form when not on missions or out fighting, but to also train new recruits that wished to help and serve in such a way; to protect their friends, families, and new home.

In fact, three hours before the break of what would have been considered dawn, the sound of shots being fired could be heard echoing throughout the floor in the distance. The sound came from the weapons training room as laying there on the floor with one magenta eye closed and the other focused within the scope of their Vanquisher V sniper rifle was none other than Apolla Shepard of the APEX Team. A slow steady breath was released from her lips before the trigger was pulled and she released an electrically charged bullet from her precious weapon; the shot hitting its target directly between the eyes, which released an electrical shock throughout the entirety of the dummy's body.

"You know. Most normal people would still be asleep in their rooms..."

Remaining where she was on the floor, a faint curve of her lips formed in amusement while she still gazed through the scope of her sniper. "Well then...Good thing I'm not like most normal people...Though that'd leave me to question why **you're** up and about, yourself there."

A deep, rumbling chuckle sounded off above her that almost sent a shiver coursing through her spine. "I'm not most people either, Apolla."

Now that had caused her to finally pull her head away from her weapon and raise it as she gazed up at the one who had shown up; her gaze instantly locking with his own teal ones. Normally, one would feel at least slightly intimidated with having a very tall and quite nicely built turian looming over them, but not Apolla. Instead, she actually welcomed it as her faint smile returned. "Yeah, good thing, huh?" Chuckling softly as she said this, the young woman pushed herself up onto her knees, pulling up her sniper with her in the process, but once she had, a taloned hand suddenly came right into her view. Blinking slightly, she reached up with her free hand and curled her fingers around the much larger one as she was hoisted up the rest of the way onto her feet before her hand was released so she could fold up her Vanquisher and rest it once again behind her back.

"So, what brings you down here, Tiran?"

It wasn't often when it happened. Whenever she was out on a mission with her team and spoke over the coms with him or when they were together, but in view of the public eye, they spoke with formality and respect by calling each other by their last name. However, during the rare times when they found themselves alone in each other's company, they naturally slipped into the more friendly terms with one another; saying their given name. It was times like these that Apolla and Kandros had actually come to enjoy as it was how a friendship had formed between them rather than keeping it strictly soldier and commanding officer.

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he raised a hand and pointed a clawed digit over his shoulder towards the room that held a number of different weights, treadmills, punching bags, ect, which also seemed to only cover one portion of that room as the rest of it possessed a massive training mat for those that sparred with each other. "Couldn't sleep so I came down here to get some training done before it was time to get any work started for the day. I didn't expect anyone to actually have a similar idea though. What's wrong? Have trouble sleeping again?" A faint flash of concern allowed itself to pass over his teal gaze as he asked this. It wasn't often at all that Apolla was seen without her living shadow following her; that shadow being her little brother, Nihlik. Practically, everywhere she went, he was with her or at least not far behind. This time though, she was completely alone with the turian teen no where in sight.

If anyone else were to have asked such a question, Apolla Shepard would've responded in the exact same way as her big sister. She would've told them she was fine and to not worry about it any...Either that or she would've told them to 'fuck off before they found a bullet in their ass' if she was in a more...'generous' mood...With Tiran Kandros though? Well, he was one of the few that she got along with that could see passed her barriers and get her to confess if something really was wrong...Sometimes she really hated that trait of his...

"...It's not really that...I just have a lot on my mind. I kind of woke up to another nightmare. It's always the same dream though; of being informed of my sister's death. It happened when I was only nineteen and Nihlik was fourteen...I had always looked up to Nova more than I had towards our oldest sibling, John even though he had become a Spectre too. I think it mainly had to do with the fact that my sister was easier to approach. She was more open with her friends and trusted them to have her back, while John was more of the 'do it solo' type. When I found out she began dating one of their teammates, Garrus Vakarian, and after meeting him, I admired her all the more for it cause it meant she didn't care how others would view the relationship and stuck to her own views and beliefs. She didn't let anyone stop her..."

Listening to her as she confided in him on, not just that she had a nightmare, but towards the reason it had effected her so much to the point that she couldn't get back to sleep, Kandros couldn't help but feel for her. After all, he had family too...Or did...He was sure that they were actually still alive since back in the Milky Way, it was probably only a few years after they had actually left. Space travel to such distant galaxies that took around six hundred years to get to had a funny way of doing that. He couldn't help but wonder though, towards what had happened with the Reapers and Geth after they had all left...Was the war over? Did they win? Who all did he know die? They were questions he knew would never be answered...

"But you found out that she was alive, right?"

"Yeah, two years later and only a few months before we left to make our way for Andromeda...She had been brought back thanks to Cerberus technology and I was grateful for that. I mean, sure I was glad to have my sister back and have my family practically whole again for the most part, but...seeing how elated Garrus had been after he had been reunited with her was what got me the most." She then chuckled softly and shook her head before finally deciding to lighten the mood and get off such a sensitive subject. "His adorable factor practically skyrocketed with all that affection and purring he was giving my sister...Made me want a turian for myself, haha."

That instantly got an arch of his brow plate as he crossed his arms over his chest armor. "Oh really? And pray tell, who did you have in mind, hm?" Kandros knew exactly what she was doing. His friend wanted off the subject of his sister's death and rebirth and he would humor her with this subject change. Besides, he had come to enjoy their playful banter. It was almost like they had known each other and been friends for years despite their differences in age.

"Hmm...Well, Kaetus is pretty cute and he's working towards redemption since he finally came to his senses a few months after Sloane's death..." Cupping her chin in one hand while her other cupped the elbow of that arm to hold it in place as she took on a thoughtful expression for a moment, she allowed her magenta eyes to shift slightly up towards the much larger turian, who, she noticed, had what she could only have described as the turian version of a deadpanned expression that showed he was clearly not amused by what she said.

"...Kaetus?...You're kidding, right?"

"What? He's cute, good with a gun, quick on his feet, powerful like any other military trained turian, and his clan markings are the same as yours, but teal like your eyes instead of light blue like your markings are." Eyes narrowing part way in a way that one instantly knew was mischievous when it came to her, Apolla knew that her friend wasn't pleased in the least bit nor the slightest bit humored even. She couldn't help it though. The young human loved to draw out these different reactions and expressions out of him when they were alone. It was her rare treat to see him unguarded like this.

Rolling his eyes at her reasons for even considering the ex-rebel turian, Kandros huffed lightly in irritation, his sub-vocals releasing a faint growl of their own accord to show his displeasure. "I refuse to have you decide on Kaetus of all turians to go after to see whether or not you like turians in such a way. Choose someone else." With how he worded that and in the tone he took on, it was like an older brother or father blatantly refusing or rejecting their sister or daughter's choice in a boyfriend, though he probably didn't really mean for it to sound that way.

Apolla had noticed this though and took quite a bit of effort not to laugh. As she managed to keep it in though, she closed her eyes and shook her head once more before turning around and walking off to head for the tram so she could have it take her to hydroponics and the apartments beyond that. After all, she needed to take a shower after her training and wake her little brother up. However, as she walked away and left Kandros standing there, she spoke up one last time; not even needing to see the kind of expression it would cause to know what it was. "Like who, Tiran?...Someone like you?"

Kandros stared after her in a bit of stunned silence for a moment towards her playful retort. He had actually played right into a human woman's trap; a woman that was quite a bit younger than himself, no less. Snapping himself out of his shock, the turian quickly strided after his subordinate and friend; his long legs allowing for him to catch up rather easily as he soon fell into step with Apolla's own after lessening his gait considerably to match her own pace before they both stepped into the tram to head for their next destination.

This was the start of yet another interesting day for Tiran Kandros thanks to his human friend. After all, there never seemed to be a dull moment with her around and it certainly kept things interesting for him whenever Sara Ryder wasn't visiting the Nexus.

 _ **End.**_

 _Little Tsu: Ok, so with this story, it's gonna be a series of one-shots, but they're gonna be titled as 'moments' and 'missions' since I'm really not the best when it comes ta comin' up with great titles and this one might be a decent length towards the amount of stories it has. It's literally gonna be different moments, instances, and missions within the life surrounding Apolla and her APEX team in particular along with her relationship with Kandros as her close friend and possibly eventually more as the shots can be linked together in some manner of form._


End file.
